helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Mashiro Kana
|image = Mashiro_Kana-409648.jpg |caption = Mashiro Kana, September 2013 |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = B |zodiac = |height = 168cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer |active = 2013 |agency = (2013) |label = (2013) |generation = 19th Generation |join = May 5, 2013 |left = October 21, 2013 |days = 5 Months, 16 Days |acts = Hello Pro Kenshuusei }} Mashiro Kana (真城佳奈) is a former member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei under Hello! Project. She was introduced on May 5, 2013 at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ event. Her last event as a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei was on October 19, 2013 and her profile was removed on October 21, 2013. Biography 2013 On May 5, Mashiro was introduced as a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei alongside Tanaka Karen, Inaba Manaka, Mikame Kana, Fujii Rio and Inoue Hikaru at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ event. On June 8 and 15, Mashiro participated in Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~. On September 15 and 21, Mashiro participated in Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~. On October 19, Mashiro participated in a Juice=Juice handshake event with other Hello Pro Kenshuusei members, and also appeared in Miyamoto Karin's blog."名古屋個別握手会☆宮本佳林" (in Japanese). Juice=Juice Official Blog. 2013-10-19. On October 21, Mashiro's profile was removed from the Kenshuusei website, indicating that she had left the program. Profile Stats= *'Name: '''Mashiro Kana (真城佳奈) *'Nickname:' Masshi (マッシ) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace: Aichi, Japan *'''Bloodtype: B *'Height: '''168cm *'Western Zodiac:' Virgo *'Eastern Zodiac:' Rabbit *'Hello! Project Status:' **2013-05-05: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member **2013-10-21: Withdrew *'Hello! Project groups: ' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2013) |-|Q&A= *'Favorite Color:' White *'Favorite Food:' Häagen-Dazs, Mozuku seaweed, fried eggs with ketchup *'Looks up to:''' Miyamoto Karin Discography Featured In Singles= ;Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Ten Made Nobore! (Debut/Last) |-|Concerts= ;Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ Trivia *For a long time, she was the tallest member Hello Pro Kenshuusei ever had. At 168cm, she has beaten Mori Saki's record of 165cm in height. Later she was beaten by Yamada Ichigo, who is 170cm tall. *She wants to try singing "Ren'ai Hunter" by Morning Musume. *Her favorite European country is France. *She gave Juice=Juice a present to celebrate their major debut, the present was candy called "Juice"."チームワーク 宮崎由加" (in Japanese). Juice=Juice Official Blog. 2013-09-15. *She bought Miyamoto Karin a hankerchief with "Karin" written on it."名古屋公演☆宮本佳林" (in Japanese). Juice=Juice Official Blog. 2013-08-11. *Miyamoto Karin bought Mashiro a late birthday present of makeup brushes. See Also *Gallery:Mashiro Kana References es:Mashiro Kana Category:Blood Type B Category:2013 Additions Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:August Births Category:1999 Births Category:Members from Aichi Category:2013 Departures Category:Virgo Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:19th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Rabbit Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation